golden_child_kpop_bandfandomcom-20200214-history
I See U
"I See U" (너만 보인다) is a song by Golden Child, and the fourth track in their third track in their third mini album, Wish. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 솔직히 말 못 했었던 그런 비밀 하나 있어 모르는 척 네 곁에서 계속 널 지켰어 사랑에 아파하는 널 지켜보면서 이젠 더 이상은 못 참겠어 자꾸 왜 넌 울기만 해 내 눈엔 너무 예쁜데 네가 아프면 이젠 내가 아파 한번 내게 기회를 줘 내 품 안에 널 기대줘 이젠 말할게 내 두 눈엔 너만 보인다 너만 보인다 너만 보인다 너만 보인다 너만 보인다 너만 보는 두 눈 속에선 어둠에서도 넌 빛이나 눈 감아도 아른거려 너 왜 잡힐 듯하다가 멀어져 너 지저분했던 기억들은 버려 새로운 마음가짐으로 이젠 모두 털어 그전에 희망사항이야 알고만 있어 자꾸 울지 말고 내민 내 손잡아 줘 My love 자꾸 왜 넌 울기만 해 나는 널 보면 아픈데 그 사람 얘긴 이젠 그만해줘 한번 내게 기회를 줘 내 품 안에 널 기대줘 이젠 말할게 내 두 눈엔 너만 보인다 너만 보인다 너만 보인다 너만 보인다 너만 보인다 이젠 그만 여기 내 손잡아 줘 항상 내가 있을게 환하게 웃는 그 미소 다신 잃어버리지 않도록 내가 널 지킬게 재현/All 네가 웃는다 미소 짓는다 보민/All 네가 웃는다 나를 보면서 주찬/All 네가 웃는다 활짝 웃는다 네가 웃는다 이제 웃는다 너만 보인다 내 두 눈 안엔 너만 보인다 내 눈동자엔 너만 보인다 내 모든 곳엔 너만 보인다 너만 보인다 |-|Romanization= soljikhi mal mot haesseotteon geureon bimil hana isseo moreuneun cheok ne gyeoteseo gyesok neol jigyeosseo sarange apahaneun neol jigyeobomyeonseo ijen deo isangeun mot chamgesseo jakku wae neon ulgiman hae nae nunen neomu yeppeunde nega apeumyeon ijen naega apa hanbeon naege gihoereul jweo nae pum ane neol gidaejweo ijen malhalge nae du nunen neoman boinda neoman boinda neoman boinda neoman boinda neoman boinda neoman boneun du nun sogeseon eodumeseodo neon bichina nun gamado areungeoryeo neo wae japil deuthadaga meoreojyeo neo jijeobunhaetteon gieokdeureun beoryeo saeroun maeumgajimeuro ijen modu teoreo geujeone himangsahangiya algoman isseo jakku ulji malgo naemin nae sonjaba jweo My love jakku wae neon ulgiman hae naneun neol bomyeon apeunde geu saram yaegin ijen geumanaejweo hanbeon naege gihoereul jweo nae pum ane neol gidaejweo ijen malhalge nae du nunen neoman boinda neoman boinda neoman boinda neoman boinda neoman boinda ijen geuman yeogi nae sonjaba jweo hangsang naega isseulge hwanage unneun geu miso dashin ireobeoriji antorok naega neol jigilge Jae/All nega unneunda miso jinneunda Bo/All nega unneunda nareul bomyeonseo Joo/All nega unneunda hwaljjak unneunda nega unneunda ije unneunda neoman boinda nae du nun anen neoman boinda nae nundongjaen neoman boinda nae modeun gosen neoman boinda neoman boinda |-|English= I have a secret hat I couldn’t honestly say to you By pretending that I don’t know it, next to you I have kept protecting you As I look at you being painful with love I can’t stand anymore Why do you just keep crying? You’re so pretty to me If you’re hurt, now it hurts me Give me a chance Lean in my arms I’ll tell you now In my eyes I can see only you I can see only you I can see only you I can see only you I can see only you In my eyes looking only at you You’re shiny even in the darkness You’re lingering in my mind even if I close my eyes Why are you going away after I could almost catch you? Throw away the messy memories Dust off everything with a new mindset This is my wish list in advance Just know that Don’t keep crying Hold my hands My love Why do you just keep crying? Why it hurts me when I look at you Stop talking about the person Give me a chance Lean in my arms I’ll tell you now In my eyes I can see only you I can see only you I can see only you I can see only you I can see only you Now please hold my hands here I’ll always be here Your big smile Not to lose it again I’ll protect you You smile You make a smile You smile As you look at me You smile You make a big smile You smile You smile now I can see only you Within my eyes I can see only you In my pupils I can see only you In everywhere of me I can see only you I can see only you Music Video Category:Songs